


Amortentia

by teapots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Snape Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapots/pseuds/teapots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of the new term after the Battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione is prepared for her NEWT level Potions class. Or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

The sun was rising through the sky when Hermione Granger woke in her room at the top of Gryffindor tower, her stomach growling. It was the first day of classes in the new term, and she was alone. Harry and Ron had laughed at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts after the war, instead beginning their careers at the Ministry as junior Aurors. Hermione had studied through the summer months eager to return to the great castle, the castle she had called home for the last seven years. Though she had slept so little, she did not feel tired. She was filled with excitement (and some anxiety) for her new classes. She dressed, pulling on a grey jumper before heading down to the great hall for some breakfast. To her surprise, she saw Snape walking, bat-like in his black robes, a frown deep on his forehead. He looked up at her as she passed, almost scrutinising her, and to her surprise she felt a faint blush rise on her cheeks.

“Sir.” she mumbled as she tried to slip past him through the double doors.  
“Granger.” he murmured, a half smile reaching his lips. She was stunned. “You’re in my first class of the day, if I remember correctly. You are, of course, taking the NEWT in potions?”  
She gulped, and then remembered how to form words. He was looking at her searchingly, and she knew that her face was the colour of bright beetroot.  
“Y-y-yes professor,” she stammered.  
“You had better hurry then. The class begins in half an hour, and it would not do for the most promising student to be late, hmm?”  
He swept away, the thick material of his cloak billowing out behind him as he strutted majestically. Hermione raised a hand to her cheek, finding it hot to the touch. What had gotten into her?

She ran to the Gryffindor table, waving at Luna on her way. After picking up a slice of toast, she bolted back out of the hall, back up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Once she arrived in her room she paused to catch her breath, wiping toast crumbs from her mouth. Her cauldron was sitting abandoned in the corner, and she picked it up, blowing dust off it, before piling in all the books she would need for the day. Before leaving the room, she pulled out a lipstick from the pocket of her robes, and hastily applied it. After spritzing herself with perfume, she was on her way, the cauldron hanging from her arm like a large, round iron handbag.

It was harder to run holding the cauldron, and so she made it down to the dungeons with only twenty minutes to spare. Hermione knocked on the door of Snape’s classroom, gazing around her at the worn brick which was so familiar. To her surprise, Snape himself opened the door, and ushered her in. She placed her cauldron on the table nearest the door.  
“You’re very early, Granger.” Snape whispered, his mouth curling in a smile.  
She avoided his gaze, eyes lingering on her cauldron before she removed the books to place them beside it.  
“Hello, Professor Snape.” She greeted him quietly, at the realisation of how anxious she suddenly was. She watched as he swooped over to his desk, pouring himself some tea into a dark cup.  
Snape looked up, meeting her eyes for a moment, mid-pour. “Yes?” He murmured with an eyebrow raised, “Would you like some?”  
At lack of no other choice, Hermione nodded and wandered over, taking a seat in front of him. He poured the tea into another cup and pushed it towards her silently. “I don’t take sugar.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, remembering her manners, before lifting the drink to her lips and sipping. It was odd, of course, for them to be both alone in his classroom – one of the few times they’d been alone, she noticed – drinking tea, but they were both adults now.  
The tea itself tasted surprisingly sweet, and as it reached her taste buds her eyes widened.  
“This tea is very nice.” She commented, a truth as well as a way to fill the silence. Snape didn’t respond and merely watched her over the rim of his teacup, and she took another sip. She felt a smile reach her lips as the knowledge she’d absorbed from the summer suddenly rushed to the forefront of her brain and her excitement for learning returned. “So, Professor Snape, what is it we’ll be learning today?”  
Snape placed his cup down onto a saucer with a light clank. “For our first lesson, we will be brewing love potions.” He whispered, slowly, bringing his hands together on the table. “Love potions cause the drinker to ostensibly fall in love with-”  
“The person who gave them the potion, I know.” Hermione interrupted, more out of habit and excitement than anything else, suddenly expecting Snape to reprimand her for being rude.  
Instead, a hint of a smile reached his mouth. “Yes. That is correct. 5 points to Gryffindor.”  
Hermione beamed. It was the first time she had been given points in one of Snape’s classes.  
“We will wait for the rest of the class to join us, I think. You can set up your cauldron anywhere, Granger.” Snape cleared away their teacups, and swaggered back to his desk at the front of the classroom. Hermione watched him lazily push back his hair before he opened a book and began to read. When he looked up at her, frowning, she jumped to attention, busying herself with setting up the cauldron. He looked… different. Better than he had before the war, which surprised her. It may have been a trick of the light, but it even looked like he had washed his usually greasy hair.

She opened her book, and drew her index finger down the middle of the page as she read the list of ingredients for amortentia. She began muttering to herself.  
“Flobberworm mucus…. moonstone… peppermint…”  
The list went on and on, spreading down the page and continuing onto the next. When Hermione was certain she knew exactly what to fetch from the store cupboards, she turned. Snape was standing right behind her, and she bumped into his chest. He smirked down at her, and the now familiar blush reached her cheeks.  
“Oh- I- Sorry, professor!” she cried, stepping backwards and almost tripping when she came into contact with the edge of the table.  
He remained in place, his expression stormy. “Granger, do you know how to tell if you’ve been administered a love potion?”

The lack of space between them became very apparent to Hermione as she felt heat rise in her face. She mentally scrambled around to find the correct words for a second, trying to respond quickly in hopes he would move away. “T-they can be administered in many different ways, the most common of which being to spike a drink. Most love potions make the taste of a drink uncommonly sweet-” she gasped, suddenly, her hand covering her mouth.  
Snape snarled, looking down on her. “Correct again, Granger.”  
Hermione felt a light brush against her forearm. It was Snape’s hand. “What are you doing?” She spoke with concern, raising her voice a little.  
“Trust me, Hermione. It’s okay.” His hand reached up to brush a stray piece of hair from her face, and all at once Hermione’s furrowed brow of worry dropped. She looked him in the eyes, a sweet smile tugging at her lips. Her nerves had gone.  
She noticed he was moving closer to her, and she leaned back on the table before closing her eyes slowly. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and then-  
He kissed her.  
Hermione knew that she should be screaming, shouting, running away, but she was paralysed with joy. Whatever Snape had given her in that tea had unmasked her newfound attraction for him. She felt bold, almost a vixen doing this with her professor! Her feelings for Ron paled into nothingness as Snape wrapped one arm around her waist.

After a few minutes of kissing he pulled back suddenly, much to her dismay, and spoke in a whisper. “You know, there’s something you must know before this goes anywhere.” Hermione blinked and nodded, her cheeks a rosy pink. “Firstly, I don’t make love. I fuck…” a familiar few seconds of silence for emphasis took place before he continued, “hard.”  
Hermione’s eyes widened, and her face somehow managed to feel even hotter.  
“Sir, I-“ she whispered, looking up at him. “The class, I-“  
“Granger, for one so clever I am amazed you haven’t figured it out yet. Your NEWT class is not timetabled for today.”  
“So you-“  
“Yes.”  
With that, he reached down for her hand, and pulling her with him, he marched over to the door of his office.  
“After you, Hermione,” he murmured, stroking the back of her head absent mindedly.  
She stepped into the room, and he shut the door behind her, flicking his wand to lock the door. He didn’t want anyone interrupting their lovemaking.

\---

They were lying on the floor of Snape’s office, nude. Snape twirled a strand of Hermione’s hair, and she giggled into his palm.  
“I can’t believe-“  
“Sssh.” he murmured, sitting upright.  
Hermione soon understand what had distracted him. The bell had rung, and soon his first class of the day would be arriving. They looked at each other in horror, and Hermione ran over to where she had discarded her clothes, pulling them on quickly. When she turned around, Snape had buttoned his robes, and was patting down his hair.  
“Sixty points to Gryffindor, Granger. Well done.” he whispered, before they heard the voices of a class of second years tiptoeing in and sitting down. Snape walked towards the door, a smile on his face. When he entered the room, the second years cowered.  
Hermione followed him nervously, straightening her tie. She walked to the back of the room, picked up her almost-forgotten cauldron, and opened the door to leave. The second years looked at her curiously.  
She looked back towards Snape, giving him a smile as she stepped out the room. As his face disappeared from her view, she could have sworn she saw him wink at her before picking up a book and beginning to read aloud.


End file.
